


flustering and flattering

by pastel beauties (peachyblush)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Models, Female Kim Minseok, Female Oh Sehun, Fluff, M/M, and junmyeon's heart cannot handle yixing, and them being gfs if ya know what i mean, non sexual nakedness, side pairing: minseok/sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/pastel%20beauties
Summary: This one, he specifically likes. It’s a little intimate, it’s almost naked clothing, and it’s not about underwear.





	flustering and flattering

Being a model never meant he’d get the best photo shoots every time, but Junmyeon is down for every contract coming towards him, anyway. This one, he specifically likes. It’s a little intimate, it’s almost naked clothing, and it’s not about underwear. It’s nowhere near that. It’s about different parts of the LGBTQ+ of which Junmyeon’s a proud member. Not everyone knows about this, of course, but he’s got many people who know he’s a bisexual man with a weak spot for guys in his heart.

Upon reaching the studio, the first thing he sees is a gorgeous, foreign-looking man. He’s got dimples, and he’s laughing along with this beautiful, tall woman, who has features which he cannot describe – they’re a lovely blend of sharp and soft. A woman comes in front of him, smiling. She’s about Junmyeon’s height, and very built.

“Minseon,” They shake hands. “I’m the photographer.”

“Nice,” He takes a look around. There’s a bed with lights around it, and Junmyeon guesses that’s where they’ll pose. “I hope I’m not late?”

Minseon replies with a polite not at all and leads him towards the dimpled man and the tall woman. They stop talking, look at him, and they all shake hands, giving their introductions.

“Yixing,” The dimpled guy says. Junmyeon feels his stomach churn a little. Oh boy, this is going to be a hard photo shoot if his stomach keeps on churning around Yixing. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Ditto,”

Se-eun, the tall woman, clings onto Minseon (their height difference is adorable), and wraps her around Minseon’s shoulders. It feels wrong to look at them, so he turns his head away, towards the wall, pretending to be interested in the white wall.

“Hey, don’t look away like that,”

He looks at them, a sheepish smile on his face, and Se-eun’s pout gets deeper. Her voice turns whiny. “That makes me uncomfortable,”

“I’m sorry,” He rubs his nape. “It feels like I’m intruding your personal time, or something.”

“You’ll have to get used to it, then,” Minseon shrugs, a smirk on her face. “She doesn’t like to leave me alone even for a minute.”

“Don’t blame it on me!  _You_ ’re the one with such a nice body!”

After a moment of laughter, they get onto work. The first session, it’s him and Yixing, Se-eun will help Minseon, they announce, and Junmyeon’s heart is all over the place. He isn’t ready for it. He does as the stylist asks him to do and takes his shirt off, changes to a pair of boxers, and while he gets his make-up done, Yixing talks to him. They talk about the most random things, like the make-up brands (of which, Junmyeon has zero idea about), jeans colour preferences, gym-rats and their stupid poses in photo shoots, and the whole time Junmyeon is on the edge of his seat, some part of him wanted to yell “Please date me!” while the other wanted to jump into a well, because damn, this man is just so handsome he wants his pillow to whine into.

The session starts, they’re on the bed, cuddled up against each other, they’re both smiling, and Junmyeon feels his eyes feel a little heavy. Yixing feels as comfortable as a human-pillow, his arms are strong around Junmyeon’s waist, and Junmyeon’s arms fit so good in Yixing’s waist. Their face each other, which doesn’t help Junmyeon’s stupid feelings, so he just deals with it. Deals with closeness and probably grow some balls later, to ask Yixing out.

They do around seven poses on the bed, then they change into pastel t-shirts and dark blue jeans, and they’re playing holding hands, on the bed, of course, and the whole photo shoot is so nice that Junmyeon almost kisses Yixing out of blue, because they were close, and his hand was fisting Yixing’s t-shirt, and their noses where touching. He could’ve done it. Kissing Yixing, but Se-eun chuckles upon noticing the position, and it has hints of tease.

“Don’t get excited, boys,” She teases, and snorts again. “The sexual tension in there, Minnie, I need some fresh air.”

Both blush deep red, when Minseon agrees and says they both will be right back. Junmyeon thinks he’s blushing because of their comment and Yixing’s blushing because he probably knows what they’ll de before they’ll be back.

“You’re really... handsome,” Yixing’s voice is a bare whisper – but Junmyeon’s too hyper aware to miss that. “It’s both flustering and flattering to be this close to you,”

“Y-you’re–  _you’re_  more handsome,” He pushes himself back to take another good look at Yixing. He honestly cannot get enough of Yixing’s face. “My heart’s beating too fast.”

Yixing chuckles. “ _Ditto,_ ”

“Can I... maybe take you out for a coffee? Someday?”

“I’m free tomorrow,” Yixing looks down, then back into Junmyeon’s eyes. “I would be honoured to get to take you out for something, too. Sometime.”

“Tomorrow sounds good,”

“Okay, then-”

“ARE YOU GUYS DONE WITH THE CONFESSION, YET? WE’VE GOT SHIT TO DO.”

Both chuckle and look at the direction from where Se-eun yelled. She is leaning against the door frame, she winks, while Minseon is in front of her, arms crossed. Both are wearing a small smirk on their faces.

“I’M SORRY THIS MAN IS TOO HANDSOME FOR MY HEART TO HANDLE!” Junmyeon yells back. He hears Yixing make a noise – which, he swears is the most  _adorable_ sound in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i promised daily updates, but after jonghyun’s loss, i kept thinking i don’t desreve to write and be happy. this helped. sorta. i hope you like it, though! (also, everyone, please take care of yourselves, and hmu if you wanna rant/chat/get something out or whatever, ok?)


End file.
